School Daze
by Y2Jen
Summary: Chi-Chi wants Gohan to go to kindergarten, the only thing is, Gohan hates school. But is having Master Roshi as a mentor even worse? A cute and funny story.


Today is Gohan's first day of kindergarten. If he likes school, Chi-Chi seeks to strengthen her son's mind rather than his body, she will enroll him in school.  
  
"Go on son, be nice to the other kids." Chi-Chi said as the bus honked outside.  
  
"School will be fun." The four-year old Gohan smiled eagerly and ran outside.  
  
On the bus, Gohan saw a bunch of other kids his age but they were all talking to other people and nobody was talking to him. His smile faded, he started to feel lonely. Finally they got to the school where the principal asked all the kindergartners to go into the cafeteria for a welcome statement as today was the day before the first day of school.  
  
"Welcome, I am Principal Starr. I hope you enjoy your trial day at school and I look forward to seeing you here through your fifth grade year." He said.  
  
All of the little four and five-year olds sat impatiently in the cafeteria as the suited man on stage droned on and on. Nobody was really listening. But finally the principal dismissed them and they all went to their room.  
  
"Welcome class, I'm Mrs. Orange and I will be your teacher." The lady with big orange hair said to the class. Gohan raised his hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you called orange because of your hair?" He asked and everyone laughed.  
  
"I can tell you'll be a trouble maker." The teacher began to write something down. "Alright class, let's play a game. Do you all know the Bingo song?"  
  
"Yay!" Everyone cheered and got into a circle. As they went around singing their part, it eventually came up to Gohan.  
  
"B-I-clap-clap-O. B-I-clap-clap-O. B-I-clap-clap-clap, and Bingo was his name-o." Gohan sang as he clapped his hands.  
  
"Extra clap, not collage material." The teacher wrote on Gohan's sheet. Then came recess. Gohan went outside to drink his juice box his mom had given him.  
  
"Hi." A boy from Gohan's class came over. "I'm Dende, can I sit here and drink with you?"  
  
"What's soy?" Gohan read Dende's box.  
  
"I can't drink regular milk, I'm a Namek." Dende explained and began to drink. As he did, Gohan got a smirk on his face. He made a fart noise with his mouth. "That's funny!" Dende laughed as the milk came out of his nose.  
  
"I am?" Gohan grinned.  
  
"Yea, and every class needs a clown." Dende pointed out.  
  
"Time to come in class." Mrs. Orange called and everyone went inside. Gohan sat next to Dende this time. "Who can recite the alphabet? Gohan?"  
  
"Ok." Gohan stood up in front of the class. "A, B, C, D, E. line?"  
  
"F Gohan, and believe me, you'll be seeing a lot of them." Mrs. Orange muttered coldly and began to write more negative marks down on the paper.  
  
Gohan frowned with a sad sigh and sat back down next to Dende. The trial school day ended and the bus came to pick everyone up. Gohan couldn't talk to Dende because he walked home. When Gohan arrived and opened the door, Chi-Chi was there to greet him.  
  
"Hi honey, how was school?" She asked with a big smile. Gohan turned to her with a dismal face. "Gohan?" She looked worried. Gohan closed the door and went upstairs. "Something's wrong." Chi-Chi began to think. She followed him upstairs and went to his room. "Gohan honey, do you wanna talk about what's wrong?"  
  
"No." Gohan rolled on his side, turning his back to her.  
  
"Do you want to draw a picture?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I already did." Gohan pointed to his backpack on the floor. Next to it was a kid drawn looking picture of himself being attacked by knives and guns and other bad things. On the top, in red bloody letters, it read: SAD.  
  
"Oh my goodness, that can't be good." Chi-Chi gasped.  
  
She took the picture, she had to show this to Goku. Downstairs, Goku was watching TV as he always did when he was taking a break from his training for fights against evil.  
  
"Man, I love this show." Goku said to himself as he zoned into the TV.  
  
"Goku, I want you to look at this picture Gohan drew." Chi-Chi said as she came downstairs and into the living room where Goku was watching TV.  
  
"Oh, oh, it's beautiful! Oh, let's hang Gohan's wonderful picture on the fridge." Goku said in a false tone, not taking his eyes off the TV to even look at it. But he stopped when he heard himself say the word fridge. "Mmm, fridge." He began to droll to himself.  
  
"Just look at the picture!" Chi-Chi pointed.  
  
"Fine." Goku rolled his eyes and looked at the picture. He screamed. "Ah, burn it, send it to hell!" He curled into a ball and held the paper far away from himself.  
  
"I think something is really wrong." Chi-Chi was getting scared.  
  
"Fine, I'll take Gohan to see Master Roshi." Goku said, still wary of the picture.  
  
Goku got Gohan and took him to see Master Roshi, who was surprisingly not watching one of his women's work out videos. He was actually sitting at the table drinking water.  
  
"Goku, Gohan, what can I do for you?" He asked, happy somebody came.  
  
"Chi-Chi thinks something's wrong with Gohan." Goku said.  
  
"Aw what's the matter Gohan, do you have a tummy ache?" Roshi asked. Gohan just shook his head. "Well I'm stumped." Master Roshi shrugged, giving up. "Ok, here why don't you just put this in your mouth there." He plopped a thermometer in Gohan's mouth, Gohan didn't even move.  
  
"Uh, I don't think he has a fever Master." Goku felt his son's forehead.  
  
"Oh then why didn't you tell me that?" Master Roshi pulled it out, but Gohan didn't even care that he had even put a thermometer in his mouth. "If he's not sick."  
  
"He just had a bad day at school." Goku explained. "I don't think he likes it."  
  
"Hey, how about I teach him!" Master Roshi cried out. "I taught you."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Goku smiled. "I'll let you get started in a sec, just let me talk to Gohan." Goku pulled him aside and began to whisper to him. "Alright Gohan, I'm going to leave you here with Master Roshi so he can teach you some things. Now, I don't want you to look at any of his magazines because they are dirty and they will ruin your life, but they are so wonderful." Goku began to fantasize about one of the magazines, but he shook his head and snapped out of it. "So just be good, ok?"  
  
"I will dad." Gohan nodded.  
  
"Great, by." Goku flew off.  
  
"Ok Gohan, do you know how to read?" Roshi asked and Gohan shook his head no. "Well I'll teach you. Get one of those magazines over there." Roshi pointed. Gohan went to reach for it but stopped, remembering what Goku had said. "Come on Gohan, you wanna know how to read don't you?"  
  
"Yea." Gohan smiled and got one of the magazines.  
  
"Now you read that for a while and I'll come back after my show is done." Roshi turned on the TV to watch one of the lady soap operas. "Oh Julian, you're so rugged." Gohan rolled his eyes and began to read.  
  
"Master Roshi, what's this word here?" Gohan pointed to it.  
  
"That word is pronounced in-you-en-do." Master Roshi sounded it out.  
  
"Oh, innuendo, I get it now." Gohan laughed and continued to read.  
  
As Gohan read the magazine, his words got better and better, but he couldn't help but wonder about the strange pictures. A few hours later, Goku returned to see how Gohan and Master Roshi were progressing.  
  
"Wow, I don't believe it Master, you taught Gohan how to read!" Goku laughed.  
  
"Dad, what's a rack?" Gohan asked, reading the magazine. Goku turned to see that Gohan was reading one of Master Roshi's dirty magazines.  
  
"A country." Goku growled, tearing it out of Gohan's hands.  
  
"Hey, be careful with that one!" Master Roshi cuddled it.  
  
"I told you to not give him any of your magazines." Goku leered at Roshi.  
  
"Why? A rack is just." Roshi began but Goku covered his mouth.  
  
"Something you put spices on in the kitchen." Goku finished for him.  
  
"Then why did you say it was a country?" Gohan asked, confused.  
  
"I, uh, it.. hey, who wants ice cream?" Goku asked.  
  
"Me, I do!" Gohan cheered.  
  
"Great, just don't tell your mom we went out for ice cream." Goku added.  
  
"I'll just tell her we went out to eat a salad." Gohan replied.  
  
"You're a smart boy, now you're learning!" Goku laughed.  
  
"And I didn't even have to go to school." Gohan pointed out.  
  
So Goku and Gohan went out to get ice cream to celebrate Gohan's newly gained ability to read, and without school I might add. Chi-Chi realized that it was wrong to send a Saiyan, a breed destined to fight, to school. But who says that'll stop her in the future? 


End file.
